1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and, more particularly, to a floating fishing lure which makes a noise as it causes splashes on the water as it moves on the top of the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fishing lures which float or move on the top surface of water, including over grass, lily pads, and the like, generally move rather silently. Some may move sinuously, but any noise or slapping of the water is purely incidental.
The fishing lure of the present invention includes outwardly extending extensions which slap against the water and accordingly make a noise to attract fish.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a floating fishing lure made of a relatively flexible. elastomeric (plastic) material and which floats on the surface of water. Since the lure is flexible, it moves sinuously as it is dragged along the top of the water. An outwardly extending projection or protrusion causes the lure to slap against the water, thus making a noise and attracting fish to the lure.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide a new and useful fishing lure;
To provide a new and useful floating fishing lure;
To provide a new and useful flexible fishing lure;
To provide a new and useful fishing lure which includes an outwardly extending projection to slap against the water as the lure moves; and
To provide a new and useful flexible floating fishing lure which includes a projection which slaps against the water as the lure moves on the water.